Seigaku Girl's Tennis Team
by just-a-random-girl
Summary: What if the boy regulars met the girl regulars. What if the to freshmen like each other and there team found out? What if Fuji tries to get them closer but falls for one of the girls? Well read and find out. Also there OCs. They may be alittle OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seigaku Girl's Tennis Team

**English**

Miki's P.O.V

"Passengers please buckle your seat belts repeat passengers buckle your seat belts" I head over the speaker thing. I looked out the window of the plane while I buckled my seat belt.

Your probley wondering who I am. So i'll tell you. I'm Miki Tsukiko. I'm 12 years old and moving back to Japan. I've been in Japan when I was born till 6 years old. Then my family moved to the USA. We had to move because my mom is a pro tennis player. Her name is Miki Rin. Shes only about 34 years old. Okay back to me. I have been playing tennis since I was a little kid. My mom still teaches me how to play. Right now she took a break from all the big tennis matches so she can hang out with me and my dad more. But I think there is another reason. I think my mom is pregnant again.

"I thank you for riding plane 23 and hope you will have a great time in Japan" The speaker thing said again. I stood up and walked off the plane. When I got off I went to get my suit case. Oh and I came here after my mom and dad because I had a tournament I had to finish. Yes I won and left right after the match so i'm pretty tired. When I grabbed my case I spotted a boy with greenish black hair and gold cat-like eyes. I saw him walk right next to me and grab a suit case.

"**Shoot I forgot what the address was" **I said to myself,**"And of course my phone had to die" **I looked around to see if I can find a pay phones. I finally spotted one on the other side of the building. I walked over there and put in some money. Then I dialed the phone number I had in my pocket.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" My mom,Rin, said.

"Mom what was the address again?" I asked.

"Sweety you still don't know" She asked.

"No, so can you tell me now?" I asked shaking my head.

"Sure its 15987 Moon street" She said.

"Thanks mom i'll see you soon" I said and hung up. I walked out of the airport after I called a taxi. I stood out there to see this crazy driver going down the street really fast. Oh have pity for the poor soul who the driver is picking up. The car stopped infront and called out a name.

"Ryoma!" He yelled out the window. I had a rain drop appear over my head. Oh now thats embarrassing. I saw the guy I saw early walk up to him.

"Shut up" Ryoma said and got in the car. I saw them drive off. About two minutes later the taxi I called for came.

"Where would you like me to take you?" The driver asked as he packed my suit case in the back.

"15987 Moon st." I said and got in the taxi. I set my tennis bag on the other seat and buckled myself in. The taxi driver got in a drove off.

"So you play tennis?" He asked looking at my bag.

"Yeah" I said.

"Really" The guy said. After that it was silent in till I got to my house.

"Thank you very much" I said and gave him the money. He got out and got my suit case out of the back and handed it to me. He nodded to me and drove off. I turned to my house and saw we were right next to a temple. I walked up the steps to my house and opened up the door.

"I'm home!" I yelled taking off my shoes.

"Ah welcome on baby" My mom said giving me a hug,"Ah I heard you won your match to" She said.

"Yeah 6-0 on all of them" I said rolling my shoulders.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No" I said shaking my head," Mom i'm going to bed" I said and went up to my room. I saw a bed with green sheets. I went in and went through my drawls and pulled out some short shorts and a black lose tank top. I put them on and layed down in my bed. I closed my eyes wondering what was going to happen in school.

Next day

I woke up and yawned. Why do I have to wake up so early? I got off my bed and opened up my window. I looked out to see a big bell and a tennis court in the next door neighbors back yard. I shook my head and went to my dresser. I took out some skinny jeans,brawl,underwear and a tank top. I grabbed and two towels and a wash rag and went to find the bathroom. I found out that it was right across the hall from me. I walked in there and turned on the water. I felt it and and shivered. Wayyyyyyyyyy to cold. I turned the hot water on more. I felt it again and sighed. Now that was just right. I took off my clothes and put them in the basket. I stepped in the shower and started to put the shampoo in my hair. Then I rinsed it out after a few minutes. Next I put in the conditioner. I grabbed my rush rag and put the soap on it. I rubbed my body. When I was done rubbing the soap on my body I rinsed it all off including the conditioner. I stepped out of the shower and put the towel around me. I also grabbed the other towel that I grabbed and wrapped my waist length hair in it. I dried my body. I put on my braw and underwear. Then I got my jeans and green tank top on. I dried my hair and brushed my pink hair. I grabbed a hair tie and got it in a high pony tail. I walked out the bathroom.

I walked downstairs to meet my mom and dad.

"Hi mom,dad" I said.

"Hey sweety" They both said.

I sat down at the table and started to eat some french toast. I looked at the time and stood up.

"Thanks for the break fest mom. And i'm going to Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden ok" I said.

"Sure sweety be safe" My mom said.

"Ok bye!" I yelled. I went to my front door and got on my shoes. I ran outside and headed to the train station. When I got there I sat on the bench waiting for the train.

Time skip when the train got there

I walked on the train and sat infront of these noisy high schoolers. I shook my head and looked down. I felt the seat make a movement to see a guy seat next to me.

"Hey you guys are bakas for not knowing what grip to use to hit a slice ball. You have to do the western grip to do that" A guy with orange hair said. He was holding like he is going to shake hands.

pft thats wrong thats the eastern grip. I shooked my head again to see the guy start swinging the racket. Thats when I saw a girl seating behind them. They where so close to hitting her.

"Thats our Sasabe" A guy said.

"Your to loud" I said. I felt three stares on me so I looked up. The train shook and the guy Sasabe dropped the racket.

"Bingo" I heard the guy next to me say,"Thats the correct Western grip" He said when the guy Sasabe picked up the racket.

"The grip you did earlier was the eastern grip" I said. I stood up and went to the doors. They opened and I walked off. I stood there looking at the time. Hm so it starts in a few more minutes. Shoot! What way was it again. I looked around and saw the girl from the train. I walked up to her.

"Excuse me" I said I felt stop right next to me and looked at the girl with braids.

"Do you know where the Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden is?" The guy asked.

"Ah you two are from the train!" She said,"Gomen Gomen" She said bowing down.

"Don't worry" I said,"So do you know where the place is?" I asked.

"Yes you go to the south exit and go straight ahead" She said.

"Thanks" Me and the boy said and walked to the south exit. When we where walking I didn't see any tennis courts.

"**Dang it she gave me the wrong direction" **I said walking the other way. I saw the guy nod in agreement and we both ran back the way we came from. When we got there I saw Echizen Ryoma disqualified.

"Is that you?" I asked the guy next to me.

"Yeah" He said walking to a hill. I followed him and layed down on the grass.

"Ne Echizen?" I asked.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Are you the son of Echizen........." I said but the cut off by the girl who gave us the wrong directions.

"Gomen gomen, did you two make it?" She asked out of breath.

"No" Echizen said.

"I was here to play just to watch" I said.

"Since I gave you to the wrong directions how about I buy you a drink?" She asked.

"Sure" I said standing up. We walked to a vending macine to find out the girl didn't have any money. I sighed and dug in my pocket about to get some money out but have Echizen push a can of Ponta in my hand.

"Thanks Echizen-kun but let me pay you back" I said.

"No" He said and handed the girl a can of Ponta to. We sat down on a bench.

"So whats your name?" I asked the girl.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno" She said.

"My name is Miki Tsukiko" I said.

"Echiz---" Ryoma begun but a can got thrown at us. It just passed a few inches away from us. Me and Ryoma turned around to see the noisy guys from the train.

"So look who we found" Sasabe said glaring at Ryoma the other two kids where glaring at me. I just glared back and felt Ryoma glaring back to. I saw Sasabe tense up under Ryomas glare.

"You should challenge them to a match" one of the kids said.

"Yeah" the other agreed.

"Come on boy" Sasabe said pointing at Ryoma. Ryoma just stood up and followed him to the court. Me and Sakuno followed. He sat down on the coaches bench and tied his shoes. He took out his racket and took of his coat. He threw it at me and I caught it.

"Hold it for me" Ryoma said. I just nodded my head and saw him walk out to the court.

"Sasabe to serve" His friend said.

"You don't mind if we self judge do you" Sasabe said.

"No" Ryoma said moving his legs to get warmed up.

"I'll go easy on you" Sasabe said and hit a underhand serve. Ryoma hit it back.

"0-15" His friend said.

Time skip to when Ryoma gets hit

"Hey You JERK!" I yelled glaring at him so hard he would of been dead if glares could kill you,"What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Ah my grip slipped" Sasabe said.

"Heh" I said and grabbed out my tennis racket when Sasabe wasn't looking. I also grabbed a ball and served it at Sasabe.

"Hey you bitch!" Sasabe yelled at me when he fell down.

"Opps I guess my serve messed up my bad" I said glaring at him.

"Come on" Ryoma said. Ryoma through to ball in the air and hit it. It bounced at Sasabe's face. Sasabe moved just in time. Ryoma served again. This time Sasabe got hit in the face. Ryoma served again. It hit the guys cheek. Ryoma served it again. The guy Sasabe flinched and fell on the floor covering his face.

"STOP!" Sasabe yelled. The ball just bounced over him.

"Stupid"Ryoma said.

"I wasn't playing for real" Sasabe said.

"Hey just give it up Sasabe just call it your defeat" His friends said.

"No I can play one more game" Ryoma said switching to his left hand.

"Don't you understand" Ryuzaki said.(No not Sakuno the grandmother/coach),"You can never win"

"Why is that?" Sasabe asked.

"Because hes left handed" I said. Ryoma served the ball and it went between Sasabe's legs.

"I QUIT" Sasabe said and ran. Ryoma walked up to me and grabbed the jacket out of my hands.

* * *

End of Chapter one

Please review

by,

Just-a-random-girl


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Story begins

Miki's P.O.V

Beep Beep Beeeeeeeee-----Smash! I woke up and looked at the alarm clock.

"Oops I broke my alarm clock again" I said shaking my head. I got up and walked to my closet. I grabbed the uniform. It had a green long sleeve shirt,a green skirt, and a pink bow. There is no way i'm going to wear that bow. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed two towels and a rash rag. I turned on the water. I got in and took a quick shower. I got out and put on the uniform except the bow. I guess I can tie it around my wrist.................Yeah i'll do that. I tied the pink bow on my left wrist and walked downstairs.

"Honey I made some french toast, do you want it?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, Mom I kinda broke my alarm clock again" I said hoping she won't be mad.

"You are buying it this time" My mom said glaring at me.

"Hehe sorry" I said laughing a little.

"Its ok sweetie. Did you forget to do your hair?" She asked.

"Oops!" I yelled running upstairs. I dried my hair and bushed it. Then I put it in a high pony tail again. I ran back down stairs and sat down. I ate my food and ran out the door.

"Bye mom! I'll see you later!" I yelled running outside. When I was running I ran into something.

"Ouch" I said pouting while getting up. I looked up and saw Echizen Ryoma,"Sorry Echizen" I said bowing down.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I'm Miki Tsukiko" I said.

"Oh the girl I met yesterday" Ryoma said thoughtfully.

"Yep" I said nodding my head.

We both started to walk.

"Are you heading to Seigaku?" Ryoma asked.

"Yep" I said nodding my head. After a few more minutes we where finally there.

"Bye" I said running to the office. When I got in the office I walked up to the lady.

"What can I help you with today?" The lady asked.

"Um I need my schedule and locker number" I said.

"Oh, here it is" The lady said handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks" I said and walked out. I walked to my locker and put in the stuff I didn't need. I then headed to my class room. I heard the teacher say that they have a new student so I walked in.

"Please introduce yourself" The teacher said.

"Ok, my name is Miki Tsukiko" I said bowing down.

"Any questions?" The teacher asked.

I saw a few people raise there hands. Great, now I have to answer questions.

"Horio" The teacher called.

"Do you play tennis?" Horio asked.

"Yeah" I said,"Can I seat down now?" I asked the teacher.

"Yes you can and my name is Tanaka" Tanaka said.

"Thanks Tanaka-sensei" I said and sat down in the seat the teacher told me to sit in.

Time skip to lunch

I walked around and finally found the cafeteria.

"Finally" I mumbled and sat down. I was eating when I saw three guys walking up to me dragging another one.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Is it ok if we sit with you?" Horio asked.

"I don't care" I said shrugging my shoulders. I saw all four sit down.

"Not to be mean or anything, but can you tell me your names?" I asked.

"Katou" One said.

"Kachirou" The other said.

"Hey Echizen why don't you tell her your name?" Horio asked.

"I already met him" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh" Horio said.

Time skip to tennis practice

I was walking to the girls tennis courts when I saw Ryoma and his friends. I was about to keep walking when I heard the can rattle.

"They have rocks in there" I mumbled shaking my head.

"What did you say!" One yelled at me. I looked up and noticed them standing over me.

"I said you guys are cheating" I said glaring at them.

"Lets see prove" The other one said.

"Fine" I said and took out my racket. I walked in the court and went next to the basket full of tennis balls.

"Ok you have ten tries to knock down the can" The annoying person said.

"Ok" I said and picked up a tennis ball. I through it up and hit the ball. It curved and hit the can on the top. Then the can fell down. You saw rocks skatterd on the ground. I served again and hit it. After doing that for about 10 more serves the guy walked up to me and raised his racket. He brought it down like he was about to hit me.

"Hey Arai! Don't go messing with the freshmen!" A guy yelled.

"Oh sorry Momo something came up and I have to leave" The guy, Arai, said and ran away. His little friends followed him.

"Are you ok?" The guy asked me.

"Yep" I said waking off the court. I walked to the girls court and handed in my sign up sheet.

"Ok you are going to have to meet the captain, i'll go get her" A girl said.

______________________________________________  
Please Review

Next chapter she will meet the regulars!


End file.
